Angel? I don't think so
by ILeftMyHeartInLondon
Summary: What is Bella's recovery like when all the help she can get is the infamously excitable pixie? A quick shot of Alice in the morning.


Alice in the Morning

Alice in the Morning

"Bella. Bella!"

I rolled over and groaned, pulling the sheets tighter around me. I heard the loud zip of my blinds pull up, and the morning sunshine shone into my face. I turned over into the darkness of my pillow, willing for just five more minutes …

"Bella, get up or you'll regret it."

I ignored her, already slipping back halfway into slumber. Then I felt a frigidly cold pair of hands plant themselves on my back.

I shot up like a firecracker to see Alice grinning at me from the foot of the bed. "Alice," I said dazedly, "that was _not_ on my Top 10 List of ways to get up …"

She ignored me, already flitting about the room like a sparrow. This was her favorite time of day. "I'm thinking you should go with a navy blue V-neck today, and your black cardigan, since it's a bit chilly. Do you want a jeans or a ski-"

"Jeans," I interrupted. We went through this every day.

She pouted, but bought over the clothes and helped me get dressed. My leg ached slightly, but her touch was careful as she gently tugged the shirt over my head, avoiding the gauze and bandages, and my jeans went on with such surprising speed I didn't have time to blush. Then she was helping me hobble down the stairs, her bright voice chattering happily in my ear. "I know Carlisle said not to drive the Porsche around town, because it would attract too much attention, but I _really_ want to give it a go, so I was thinking maybe next weekend we could go for a spin to Seattle. You know, at midnight so there'll be less traffic to slow us down."

She made a face as she pulled me into the bathroom and took out a brush, pushing me into a chair so she didn't have to stand on tiptoe. "I wonder if I can convince him to let me drive it to school a couple times. I mean, what's the use of having such a wonderful car if I don't even get to use it?" She pouted again as she began to gently brush my hair. "And Rosalie gets to use _her_ car, and her car is just as bad as mine! Bright red and _shiny_!" She grimaced and gave the brush a soft tug. "You have an awful lot of hair, Bella."

I smirked, but she ignored me and deftly untangled the knots before sweeping it up into a ponytail. Then she held me at arm's length to examine. "Hmmm," she said, cocking her head to one side. "Wait here." Before I could blink, she was out the door and back again, holding a dark blue ribbon in her hand. She tied it in a bow around my ponytail, and then pulled me out of the bathroom the breakfast table.

Alice found cooking fascinating, even as repulsive as the ingredients seemed to be to her. She pushed me into a chair at the table and began zooming around the kitchen. "What do you want, Bella?" she asked excitedly.

"Ermm…" I said, still a bit drowsy. "How about just some toast?"

She turned to me to raise her eyebrows. "Edward's not going to be happy if the only food group is grain." I couldn't tell if she was joking, but she turned away and began taking out various ingredients from the cupboard and mixing them in a large blue bowl.

Charlie came ambling down the stairs. "Good morning, Bella," he said, Rounding the corner, his face lit up when he saw Alice. "Good morning, honey!" he called happily, and sat down next to me to wait for breakfast. He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes. "What are you cooking, Alice?"

Then she was at his elbow, pushing a plate of blueberry pancakes in front of him. "Pancakes," she said blithely, stirring him out of his reverie.

He jerked back in surprise. "Alice, you always seem to come out of nowhere."

She put a plate in front of me and twirled back to the kitchen to wash the dishes. "Genetics," she called over the rush of water.

He shook his head, smiling, his thoughts already on the heap of pancakes in front of him. A trilling song drifted in from the kitchen, and he smiled. "What an angel," he said, contentedly swallowing his meal.

"By the way, Bella," Alice called over the rushing water. "We're already late, so today _I'm_ driving." She laughed wickedly.

Angel? I don't think so.


End file.
